By Your Side
by NinninShuriken
Summary: Haruto And Koyomi smut. Wizard


"Ughh...H-Haruto" she moaned, as the person behind her thrusted into her, feeling his manhood entering her pussy. She felt something building up inside of her

"K-Koyomi!" he almost shouted. She was bent over behind the couch. She still had her dress on but her skirt was lifted up as the man behind her had his pants and boxers down.

"Ohhhhh…" she moaned, feeling the pleasure she was receiving from her partner behind her. It was funny. This all started of what Koyomi found out earlier the day

- _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _It was empty in the shop. Shigeru and Shunper were out on a trip, Rinko was out doing her job and Nitou was out hunting Phantoms. Normally, Haruto would go but Nitou was determined so he made sure Haruto took the day off._

" _Haruto, I think I found a way to give me mana that should last for at least 2 weeks," Koyomi said as she closed her book,. Haruto almost spat out his tea. Usually he would give her mana at least once in a few days_

" _Really how?" he asked as he took another sip_

" _It says, what is this? Sex?" Koyomi said as she looked up to see Haruto with a dead face. It was as if his mind just snapped_

"" _Haruto?" Koyomi asked, bringning Haruto to his senses._

" _Oh uhh yeah"_

" _What is sex?" Koyomi asked_

" _Well instead of telling you, let me show it to you," Haruto said as he closed the blinds._

 _ **-END-**_

And that's how they ended up here. Koyomi was still moaning in pleasure as she felt Haruto ram into her repeatedly, increasing the pace as he did.

"Haruto, please…D-don't stop!"Koyomi said

"Like I will,"

He brought his hands up to her chest as he unbutton the top part of the dress before pulling it off, showing off her bra. He unclasped it and let it slide down before violenty grabbing her breasts, squeezing it

"AAHH! Haruto! That feels so good!" she shouted in pleasure, feeling his hands violently fondling her breast. He used his left hand to pinch and squeeze a nipple on her left breasts and took her right one and brought it up before sucking it

Koyomi was just moaning in pleasure, letting the wizard do his part on her chest and her womanhood. He suddenly felt something inside if her

"Haruto! I think Im gonna-" she said as she suddenly felt a wave of pleasure. Haruto looked down to see clear liquid dripping out of her pussy. Ignoring it, he continued to fuck her, feeling her love tunnel. He could feel the walls of her womanhood clenching around his dick as he was still caressing / fondling her breasts. Now it was his turned as he felt something.

"Koyomi Im coming!" he warned

"Do it, that's way the cum will act as mana!" Koyomi said as she braced herself

Haruto let it all out. He saw the white liquid pouring out of her pussy as he loaded into her pussy.

"Koyomi, I love you," Haruto said as he grabbed her boob. Koyomi widened her eyesas tear slowly fell out. Tears of joy that is.

"Haruto, I love you as well," she said as she turned around and kissed Haruto on the lips as he continued to fondle her breast, causing Koyomi to moan into his mouth.

After almost a minute they sperated.

"Lets take this in my room shall we?" Haruto offered as he picked Koyomi up bridal style

"Don't you mean, _our_ room?" Koyomi smiled as she placed her arms around Haruto's neck.

Haruot went into his room, well, their room, and placed Koyomi on the bed. He took off his jacket and shirt before going on tp of Koyomi, making out with her. Their tongue was in the middle of war, interwining with each other, sharing salive. When they separated,a trail of saliva was leaving botth of their mouths.

"Let me do my part," Koyomi swinked as she made sure to push Haruto down before going on top of him. She immedietly went to his cock. She strared at the 8 inch manhood before stroking it a little causing it to harden. She took the whole thing by her hands and engulfed it in her mouth.

"Haruto moaned, feeling the hotness and how wet her mouth was. He then realized something. Her ass was diretly infront of her face. He suddenly had an idea.

Koyomi was bobbing her head up and down as she took in the taste of his dick. She was still doing it as she suddenly felt something down at her pussy

"AHHH!" he moaned

She turned around as she saw Haruto's face was at her womanhood. She felt his tongue entering her as he kept on licking it

"I-I'not gonna lose," she said, determined as she took the whole dick in her mouth once more as she sucked it, causing Haruto to stop and gasp for a moment

"Uhhh Ahhh" he moaned before going back to her pussy. Both were in a 69 position as they were trying to win the war.

"H-Haruto I'm about-"

"Me too, lets do it together" Haruto said

"Alright 3,"

"2"

"1!" they both yelled as they released his cum into her mouth which she took it and swallowed it all licking her lips after that. Haruto was also licking the honey off her pussy cleaning it before swallowing it.

Koyomi laid down right next to Haruto. He placed his hand on a her right boob as she turned around and placed her head on his bare chest.

"Never leave me my wizard" Koyomi smiled. Haruto smiled back as she tucked her hair behind, showing her beautiful face to him

"Don't even think about that, Ill always be by your side" Haruto said

 **Yeah I know this is a short chapter. Im still learning. Im no one to write these kinds of fics but Haruto and Koyomi are my top OTP of Kamen Rider.**


End file.
